


Hard weeks work

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BG character deaths, Blood, M/M, graphic birth, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: One misfortune after another leaves Junkrat on his own during very trying times. How will he handle being without Roadhog so close to his due date?





	

“Hang in there Roadie, gonna be ok, gonna be jus fine!” Junkrat said with his arm around his bodyguards back as they walked through the snow. A trail of blood following behind them. 

Junkrat was trying to support the older man but Roadhog wasn’t allowing it, he wasn’t putting any weight on Junkrat besides the arm slumped over his shoulder, Junkrat shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting or strenuous activities in his condition.

But Roadhog was getting dizzy, he was swaying, tripping over his own feet, it got harder to stand up straight, he could barely lift his legs, feeling his feet drag and occasionally snag on a root or rock that was buried in the snow. Junkrat was shaken with energy, adrenaline rushing through his veins “We gotta pack our shit, get outta ere fer more come”  


“Yeah” Roadhog grunted out as he breathed heavy, losing a lot of blood. “We will pack.. an go..” He leaned heavy to the side, accidentally putting some weight onto Junkrat who was more then happy to support him. 

“Don’t… Catch me..” Roadhog limped forward, feeling Junkrat supporting a small portion of his weight still, even that was too much for Roadhogs liking as Junkrat was pregnant, nine months along, he shouldn’t be carrying anything extra, just what was in his ovan. Roadhog would prefer he be on bed rest, not hiking through the snow when he could go into labor at anytime.  


“oh shut up bout it! Just try not ta pass out or we will both be in trouble” Junkrat didn’t appreciate being treated so delicately, he wasn’t a china mug or egg shell, he could handle the strain like any other.  


Roadhog growled, he could barely see in front of him, He was unable to focus “Don’t try to drag me..”

“.. Don’t talk like that”

“You can’t lift me” Roadhog grumbled “don’t try”

“I’ll figure somethin out. concussion mine ya back” he giggled

Roadhog grunts in anger “you will hurt yourself, an our childr–” 

“Ya better not pass out then!” Junkrat warned, as stubborn as he was Roadhog knew Junkrat couldn’t leave him to freeze to death, just like he wouldn’t be able to leave Junkrat under any circumstances.

He’d just have to get home, there was no other option but to make it, for all their safety.  


 — 

By the time they had gotten into the house Roadhog was, leaning way to much on Junkrat, he heard the other man grunt now and then, it hit him with guilt every time. He was grateful when they made it back, so Roadhog could put his arms out to support himself with the walls of their hideout instead.

Junkrat helped Roadhog into the bed before he ran to the bathroom to grab some supplies “jus let me stop the bleedin.. then we will head out..” he rushed about, trying to remember where everything was, they had gotten so settled and accumulated so much junk it took a moment to remember where the first aid kit had been stashed.  


“Ok! Hoggy I got it!” He rushed back, stopping when he saw Roadhog looking pale, breathing shallow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got started.

Roadhog had passed out after some confused babbling, the bed was covered in blood before Junkrat finally got to sew up the wound. The gash on Roadhogs side was nasty, deep and large, it would scar for sure. Junkrat removed some of the hanging flesh and cleaning the wound so it wouldn’t get inflected. He’d learned a few tricks while dealing with similar wounds in the outback.  


“Alright big guy. Ya hang tight" there was no response, Roadhogs pulse was quick but shallow, as was his breathing. “J-just rest.. we.. we will leave tomorrow! No hurry!” Junkrat rung his hands together nervously, there was reason to hurry, more bounty hunters could be hot on their tails

“I’ll pack, get the important stuff, diapers clothin, you sleep” he rambled on to no one, it was comforting to break the silence “gonna need bottles too right?” Junkrat hurried to the kitchen.  


Junkrat was trying to channel his energy into something productive, trying not to think about Roadhogs or the possible hoards of trackers that had picked up their scent after months in hiding. He tossed a big sack together with very little thought to organization. He threw in Roadhogs favorite mug, hearing a shatter as it hit the hard bottom of the bag. He threw in some bottles and baby food, some powdered baby milk and diapers.

He dragged the bag to the doorway though some of Roadhogs blood that lead through the house like a trail, realization struck and his stomach turned, he opened the door to confirm his fears, seeing the trail of blood leading right to their doorstep through the forest.

It wasn’t snowing tonight, his mind nagged at him it might not snow for a while, this glaring breach in security would need to be dealt with immediately. “I’ll be right back Roadie!” Junkrat ran out the door in a sudden panic.

He darted back inside not a moment later to grab his coat and his boot before he head out again in a rush.

—  


Roadhog would have reminded him to put on a sock, wear a hat and some gloves. Maybe even a scarf, could never be too warm out here.  


Warmth, it made him think about Roadhog, how warm his big lug always was, like his a heated teddybear. It made him smile fondly, longingly to be out of this hell hole, he hadn’t felt the suns hot rays in so long.  


Junkrat wondered through the woods, kicking snow on the blood, Looking forward to the cuddles he’d get once Roadhog woke up from his nap. Maybe he should have checked on Roadhog before running out, maybe he should run back and see if he needed anything, but he’d already followed the blood trail so far. He’d just need to hurry.

Junkrat returned to the spot of the incident, where they had been jumped and Roadhog had suffered his wound. It was just a few miles to the cliff they would occasionally visit to enjoy the fresh air. They went there a lot less now that Junkrat waddled everywhere, but Junkrat insisted on getting out of that suffocating little cabin.  


The corps they had left was still there. their attacker was ice blue now, laying dead eyed in the snow. Junkrat knew he’d need to move him to cover their scent, but Roadhog was his muscles, especially now that he was forbidden to lift. He looked to his frags and got a wonderful idea, it had been a while since he could blow shit up, and he needed to release some frustration.

—  


Junkrat whistled a happy tune while he tossed the last remaining limbs of the bloke off the cliff into the dark thick forest below, that was just what he needed, some good mayhem to relax him. The sun had already started to set, he put his frigged lands in his jackets pockets, rubbing the sides of his belly while he warmed his hands. Their little rug rat had been awake the entire travel as far as he could tell, its movements had become so common he could almost tune it out most the time, but not when his bladder was being used as a bunching bag for their energetic little ankle biter, he took the time to unzip his pants and piss off the edge, grumbling from the cold.

—  


Three hours passed and Junkrat had gone from freezing, to sharp pains then numbness. He tossed snow over the blood and tried his damnedest to wipe their boot prints away. It wasn’t as easy as covering your tracks in the sand, it still looked so unnatural compared to all the untouched snow around them. He left all the traps he owned around the perimeter of their home, he set up a few bombs and land mines they had left over but It didn’t feel good enough, not safe enough.  


Junkrat pulled at his hair trying to think of something else, he was really stressed about their hide out, they were vulnerable, easy pickings for anyone who knew what they were doing, snow just wasn’t ideal for hiding in. Maybe He could lead some false tracks away.  


Junkrat was thinking hard on their problem when he heard a thump from inside, which was enough to get him out of the cold unforgiving woods. Roadhog must have been awake, thank goodness they could high tail it out of there! He ran back to their room, eyes going straight to the bed where Roadhog was still laying unconscious.  


He heard the bang again, making him jump. The window had burst open and the shutters smacked against the walls. “Fuckin stupid son'ov'a bitch” he shut the windows again and taped them up to avoid their opening again.  


He struggled to get his boot off, his belly didn’t allow much bending, and his foot was swollen within. Once he pulled it off It was red with pale white toes, it hurt like a bitch and his hand didn’t look much better, a throbbing ache going through them as they were introduced to warmth.  


He put his coat on the ground before removing both prosthetics, his leg stump was also a dark red, sore from all the pressure it endured during the day. He crawled into bed with the bigger man, wrapping himself and Roadhog in every blanket he could find. He started to tremble, hours outdoors left a deep coldness inside, he’d kill for a hot chocolate or warmed boba tea, but he wasn’t about to move again for a while. He wrapped his arm around Roadhogs large arm, cuddling up close to him, pressing his cold cheek up to Roadhogs warm body as silence overtook the room.  


The strong winds outside made the old cabbin creek and groan. The silence was deafening, he felt alone.  


—  


When Junkrat woke up he felt like absolute shit. Everything was sore,his fingers were stiff, his foot still burned. He was exhausted but couldn’t sleep in as his bladder felt it would explode. He quickly re-attached his leg, holding his stomach he walked quickly to the bathroom, as fast as he could given the weight and his numb foot.

Once he peed his stomach began acting up next, he knelt down as stomach started churning out everything he’d eaten in last 24 hours. He kept his head in the toilet, laying on the floor and holding his stomach as he hacked up all of its contents. “Ugh.. Roadiee! I need water!” He rests his cheek on the bowl, closing his eyes but the sound of foot steps never started.  


His heart began to ache and his eyes swelled with tears as he remembered his poor boyfriends condition. He threw up again, stomach going tight as he dry heaved, it was a painful sensation with nothing to spit up. Once the fit ended he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

—  


Junkrat stood by Roadhogs side, looking down at the still man, his big stomach was expanding as he breathed. “Hoggy?” Junkrat sat beside him “hey ya gonna wake up?”  


He pushed Roadhogs arm a little desperately “ay! This ain’t funny! Ya better wake up!” He yanked the bigger man’s mask off his face, almost expecting his eyes to be open, and angry for taking off his mask but Roadhog being angry at him was better then this.

Unresponsive, asleep, still. Junkrat felt his eyes tear up, why was he being such a wimp.. Roadhog would be fine.. he would be absolutely fine.. he had to be. But even as he told himself that he kept crying harder, eyes going red and puffy, nose leaking snot.  


He didn’t move from Roadhogs side until his stomach began to rumble and growl. He felt his baby kicking, obviously hungry. He rubbed his sleeve under his nose before he struggled to stand up again, putting his hand on his back as he hoisted himself up. He waddled to the kitchen, hand supporting his swollen belly.

He felt some hard kicks, this kid always seemed awake and angry “I’m goin, I’m goin” he groaned, opening the fridge to see what they carried. He heated up some left over soup Roadhog made him, it helped to sooth his tummy on his nauseous days, and keep him hydrated

—  


Junkrat tried to relax, but with his belly it wasn’t an easy feat, sitting for too long made his hips ache, laying down at his weight made it hard to breath. He sat on the living room floor, legs crossed, He looked at the calendar, Roadhog had been keeping track of his due date, which had passed nearly a week ago. He marked off another ‘X’ on today’s date, sighing. Junkrat hand caressed his stomach as he laid on his side. He felt a kick to his hand. Kicking he could handle, he just hoped the baby would wait until Roadhog wakes up again.  


—  


Junkrat kept himself busy tending to Roadhog, he changed the bigger man’s clothing and washed his wound again, changing the bandages. He built some more traps late into the night, deciding he would put more outside tomorrow if Roadhog hadn’t come to yet.

—

As the days passed Junkrat got more sluggish, he could swear he gained weight with every passing night, the skin between him and his baby was thin and stretched. He was having trouble sleeping, vomiting was all the common and his body was just in constant pain. He lays up facing the ceiling to kill time, running fingers along his stretch marks and over his big lump of a belly. He was unmotivated to move, though he would for necessities, and his babies well being.  


This morning in particular was a hard one, from the moment he woke up from a short sleep his body hurt, muscles feeling like he’d carried Roadhog above his head and across the entire outback.

He tried moving to ease the tension in his muscles, stretching his arms, legs and cracking his back. He rubbed his hips, putting pressure on the sore spots.  


He squeezed his eyes and rubbed his belly to sooth yet another terrible pain. He wished Roadhog was here to rub his back, those big fingers really knew how to untie those knots.  


Something else Roadhog had suggested was a warm bath, he’d remembered the relief he felt when his body was left to float and the warmth engulf him. He’d do that, it wouldn’t be as pleasant without Roadhog there to hold him, but maybe it could ease the pain.  


—  


He removed his prosthetics and slowly lowered into the hot water, already he was feeling better. He ran his hand over his belly as the baby made itself known, he watched the bumps rise and fall inside him. “Ya got enough room in there? Gettin cramped?” He giggled, needing someone to talk to.

“Wonder what we’ll name ya? Yer daddy likes them soft pretty names, but I can tell yer a tough one” he takes a deep breath “I loik street mouse er Jamison the second, easy, over an done with” he sits up a little higher, constantly moving to get comfortable. His stomach was hard but stretched like elastic  


“But I mean some a em er nice ta, more thought inta them. You’ll see he’s a real big thinker even if he looks dumb as bricks aha!” He felt a little lonely in the remaining silence “I shouldn’t a said that, can’t just assume brawn ain’t got the brains, Roadies the whole package, ya lucked out on em, he’s gonna make a great dad. Teach ya lots”  


He squeezed his eyes shut “aahh fucking hell” he sighed out, another long pause of crushing silence

“yeah his names er better.. you’d like em” he sniffed softly “really tryin ta remember em..In case..” his voice cracks he leans towards his knees and buries his face  


“so stupid.. yer gonna ave a stupid name cause yer left with a stupid dad who can’t even name ya half decently!” he hit the water in frustration, it splashed out into the floor.  


Junkrat cried long and hard until the water was cold and mucky his skin was proony and soft. He took his time climbing out, making sure not to slip though he nearly did a few times. He wiped himself down with a towel, then let his stumps air dry until the moisture wouldn’t irritate his scars to put on his prosthetic.  


In the mirror he looked pale, eyes red from the tears and sides of his belly purple and blue with veins. His belly button turned to an outtie like Roadhogs once the weight began to add on, he’d always joke about getting a little rat tattoo of his own so their tummys could rub noses.  


He returned to bed that night after helping Roadhog intake some water, it wasn’t easy getting a man his size to sit up. He laid next to Roadhog, curling against the warmer man like he had the nights before. Stray tears left his eyes “anyname ya want, no fuss, jus wake up an ya can give it a suits name Fer all I care. Name em Mondata.. jus.. please wake up..”

—  


Junkrat shot out of bed due to the loud sound of a scream, then an explosion. He knew from the sound, it was one of his home made land mines.. and based on the scream it wasn’t a rabbit getting trapped this time.  


He jumped out of bed too quickly as he felt his knees give out and he fell forward in horrible pain “AAHH! Oh fuckin shit!!” He sucked in a needy breath of air, nearly chocking on it. “Ju-just a false alarm– j-jus–AHHHWW! No- no no.. not now…”  


He looked up to the man laying on the bed. “Wake up ya fuck!! Ugh!!” He had to hold it, he could hear voices getting closer to them. He silenced his next scream with his hand, biting deep into his finger until skin broke. Once there was a small opening in which the pain subsided he quickly took advantage of this time and stood up.  


He took his frag launcher from the bedside table and shut off every light in the place. He put on his jacket which was a much tighter fit then when he last wore it, The pressure it added to his gut not helping his desire to push. He slipped his foot into his boot and left the back door.  


He panted through more contractions as he came up behind the bounty hunters, he wondered what they were after, his treasure, the great bounty on their heads. While Fighting that urge to push as he slid down a tree behind the duo? no trio.

He was sweating despite the cold, adrenaline pumped as he tried to focus on staying silent, something he was never very good at. He heard three sets of foot steps, whispers bounced off trees as they could hardly mask their excitement when they finally found the cabin.

“You can do this.. jus tying up loose ends..” he huffed and panted “gonna kill these guys, ave me baby, wake up Roadie an skedaddle..” he moved in, keeping low and readying for his attack. He stayed still through another bout of pain, as soon as it ended he would use the moment of relief to strike then down. But it seemed to keep going longer then the last, and more painful. He bites his lip open, tasting the cooper in his mouth before he couldn’t hold back a wail.

He knew that tipped them off, he’d have to strike now if he wanted to surprise them. He launched his frags around the corner, bouncing them off trees, less controlled then he hoped if he weren’t in the middle of fending off labor pains but a bloody screams let him know it wasn’t an entire failure.  


He felt a bullet graze by his arm before he could even hear the gun fire, the bullets ripped his jacket and shot the bark off the trees. “Stop that if you kill him we won’t get the treasure!” One protested, that was a relief, he was needed alive, though he couldn’t imagine the torture they might do to him if he were caught.  


“Come out here. We just want to talk..” Junkrat snorted, what a load of horse shit.  


Junkrat carefully moved from tree to tree as he heard two sets of foot steps, one going the opposite direction as the other, trying to track him. He made his way further, they were moving faster then he was, one gaining on him, listening to the snapping branches and crunching snow, Junkrat tried to time his movements with the hunters to mask it.  


He stopped mid sprint from one tree to the next, stumbling over and falling down to the trunk of the tree, a gush of water left his pants soaked, a small whimper was all the noise the hunter needed before he cornered Junkrat against a tree.

The hunter looked down on him, noticing the stomach, the breathing “you’re in a tight spot it seems” The man yanked Junkrats hair, the Junker winced from the pain “Thought you could hide away, have a peaceful life in a cabin and not pay for your crimes?”  


Junkrat giggled “Actually, w-we were jus bout ta head on the road again, more places ta see.. people ta rob..” He points at his pregnant stomach “This is ah minor… Ahh.. set back really.. eheh Right Roadhog?” Just as expected the man turned in panic, his guard was down, if only for a moment it was all Junkrat needed before stabbing the man in the throat with his long pocket knife. He continued to rip through the hunters neck, his jugular gushed blood, pooling over his jacket, out of his mouth, covering Junkrat and the snow.  


He wished he could celebrate the survival of that close call, but his baby wasn’t waiting for his his go ahead, it wanted out now. He supported his weight with a tree, his other hand rubbed his stomach while he pushed down. He couldn’t tell how far he was, just that resisting was no longer feasible.  


“Did you find him?” He heard in the trees, nearly forgetting the last loose end.

“Oh he found me alright. Didn’t end well fer em” Junkrat giggled, there was obvious strain in his voice

“I’d tell ya ta run off while ya can.. but I can’t ave ya bringin more guys out ere.. been a long enough week.. ya know? Rather end this ere”  


He heard steps approaching, just what he wanted “watch yer step~” and right on que there was a loud snap as a Bear trap ripped through the hunters ankle, he screamed and cried, dropping his weapon into the cold snow and grasping his ankle.

Junkrat just had to get a better view, he peeked around the tree before he tossed a mine at the man, sending his body parts scattering across the forest and into the trees.  


“Ahaha! Wish ya could'a seen that!” his face contorted in pain and he patted his stomach “ahh.. well can’t say it’s from lack a tryin..” he limped back to the cabin, where the blood from his first victim painted the walls and spattered on the snow like a mist.  


He hunched over in front of the door, squeezing his eyes and pushing hard. He was taken out of his focus when he heard a meek cry  


“H-hel..Help” Junkrat looked down at the man spitting up blood on his door. This coward, came to Junkrat and Roadhogs place wanting to destroy his lively hood and steal his treasure, and he goes out groveling like a baby. 

Junkrat was holding himself up against the door, pushing hard, needing to spread his legs as the baby started crowning, there was no time to waste. 

“Ya know anythin bout deliverin a baby?” Junkrat asked, eyes cold as the man before him bled out from multiple gashes and burns. 

 “N..No” that was all Junkrat needed to hear before finishing the job, using the back of his gun to crush what was left of the man’s face.

Junkrat shakily opened the door and once inside he fell to his hands and knees on the welcome mat, kicking the door shut with his leg he instantly began pushing and screaming. It was urgent now, his hands fumbled to his pants but his long jacket was in the way. 

His shaky fingers gripped the zipper to his coat, feeling it snag on the fabric of the jacket “stupid fuckin shit, comon” his robotic arm tore the zipper apart from its teeth until he could reach the buttons of his pants. 

He gave another big heave, feeling his body part wider to make way, threatening to tear him apart, or at least that’s how it felt.

He laid the coat down on the floor and rolled onto the feathery fabric. He reached around his giant swollen middle and began to shimmy his pants down to his ankle, snagging on his winter boot he had yet to remove, 

Junkrat kept himself spread wide, knees bent and legs parted, stomach rising and falling fast as he panted. “Holy fuck!!” He pushed until his face had gone red, redder then the dried blood on him.

“Ohnn..Oh my god..” his voice shook as he waited in fear for another contraction. “Oh no..N..No..no..” Junkrat squeezed again as the pain returned, he let out a blood chilling scream, voice breaking almost as much as his body was. 

He put his flesh hand between his legs to feel his progress,his lips felt parted, plugged with the head of his baby. “C-comon comon” he whined as he gave another hard push, the baby moved slowly, but at least it moved. 

He felt like he was going to snap in half. Tears clouded his eyes as the baby was at its widest girth. He stopped pushing for a moment, feeling the progress he had made undo itself. The babies head was in place, but it felt huge within him. He couldn’t imagine it fitting through its designated exit. 

He wished he had time to think of a strategy, but his body had other plans and began pushing once more as Junkrat crawled onto his hands and knees for leverage. His blond hair stuck to his forehead. The sweat smearing the blood that was on him. 

“…Just a little more Junkrat, ya can do this…” He told himself “ave the baby, wake up Mako.. everything’s gonna be jus…. Ahwwh!” His ramble was silenced by pain he pushed hard, the head beginning to emerge again, little by little the giant thing made way, forcing itself through him.

He pushed again, with no where else to go the baby began stretching Junkrat beyond his capacity. His legs were trembling and eyes clasped shut. “ohh..why not Tiny Ticks babe, why I gotta be knocked up by a behemoth”

He pressed his face into the ground lifting his ass end up just enough to have leverage on pushing. “Comon ya fuck, daddy’s got stuff ta do…” He groaned impatiently, nearly regretting his eagerness as his body felt like it was on fire. “Aawhh!! Ahhh!” The head was halfway out, almost to  completion, he wondered if he could just pull it out from here, but that thought was dismissed, there was no way he could fit his fingers around it. Junkrat crouched up, one hand making sure he didn’t fall over while his flesh hand stayed below, preparing to catch the baby. He took a deep breath in, and as he breathed out he pushed again, fighting the urge to stop as the pain intensified. Once the head passed its widest girth the rest slipped out easy, as the pressure diminished almost in an instant he let out a chocked sigh of relief. 

He pushed out the shoulders and caught the young one in his arms. He dragged himself back onto the couch, panting, eyes wide in shock as he held the baby against his chest. He kicked off his boot and pants, rustling out his knife and spit cleaning the blood from it, he wiped it against the couch before severing the umbilical cord. 

 His baby girl cried and wiggled, it was no doubt much colder out here, less security, more room, he wouldn’t blame her for not liking it at first. 

He’d done it.. finally he’d done it and they had a beautiful little girl, her hair was dark, her eyes stunning brown, she looked like Mako, a blessing.

Junkrat heaved off the couch once he was breathing at a semi-regular pace, he held the baby in his organic arm, limping towards the kitchen, body sore and urging him to stop moving. 

Once he was in the kitchen he got out a dish cloth from the pantry, soaked it and started to wipe blood off his newborn. He did his best with what he had. 

It felt like his stomach was doing summer salts, so he hurried. When he finished he found the softest of their towels and wrapped her up like a burrito, that’s how Mako taught him to do it. “There.. nice an..warm” he winced, his belly was still hurting from having a baby.

“Let’s go see yer dadd–” Junkrats body contorted in pain, he cradled the baby to his chest as he leaned forward. She cried louder as if sensing his distress. “Sshhh..Shh..” he tries to quiet her down, but she hadn’t stopped screaming once since birth “it’s ok, yer ok!

He opened a cupboard and shakily filled a glass with water, at least the cold liquid helped with his sore throat, but did nothing for the after birth pains. More agony and he clutched his gut, dropping the glass onto the floor and hearing it shatter, his eyes were squeezed shut. He held his screeching baby with one arm, he couldn’t uncurl.

Another wave of pain, he felt exhausted, nauseous. He must be dying, he guessed he really couldn’t do it. His insides were probably deformed after today. He feels dizzy, big fat tears roll down his face

He’ll be dead.. no more Mako..No baby.. What if Mako never wakes up, his baby will die here with no one coming to save her. He should have left a hunter alive, then he could die with a sound mind but now all he could do is sob uselessly as his body proceeds to empty out his organs, that’s what it felt like it was doing.

Junkrat felt blood oozing down his leg, he took small steps out of the kitchen leaving some bloody foot prints as his foot was impaled with glass shards.

Junkrat made his way to the bedroom, limping to the crib at the end of their bed, He laid her down after giving her a weak kiss. Her bubbling sobs began to quiet as he slowly sat down on the bed, taking a breath before kicking his legs up and laying on his back beside his husband.

He grasped Makos hand and closed his eyes, ready to sleep this entire day off, he felt Makos hands grasp his, causing him to look up at the bigger man who hadn’t shown any signs of life aside from breathing for the last few days. 

 “M.. Mako?” His hand squeezed tighter, his eyes fluttered, he twitched. Junkrats wide grin only lasted a moment as he was reminded why he came to bed in the first place. He arched his back and screamed, he spread his legs on instinct, pushing and feeling the blood pool out of him at an alarming amount, it wasn’t long before his lower half was soaked and their sheets were drenched.

He couldn’t stop screaming in pain, his entire body shook as he pushed again, feeling the blood stop as he was plugged “oh god.. a..Another..!” He groaned “not another.. I.. can’t..” but as if on que his body forced him to push long and hard, blood managed to seep out around the babies head, but the baby wasn’t moving. 

Even when a half hour passed the child was stuck in the same place, too huge for Junkrat to pass. “Comon..Ugh!! S-stupid fuckin cunt!” He bent his knees, digging his heels into the mattress and moaned in pain.

He felt it stretching his skin, but like the last times he’d try the baby always slides back inside before any progress is made. He tried every position, crouching, kneeling, getting onto his hands and knees, he even lubricated himself with what was left in the side table drawer, Nothing budged it, nothing was working, the baby was too big. 

“Mako!!” Junkrat screamed in frustration, giving the bigger man a punch to his arm “You fucker! Tell me what to do?!” He waited for an answer helplessly until another contraction hit him and he cried again. He looked pale, tears wetting his face, eyes blood red, lips chapped. He wondered if he was going to suffer like this much longer. 

He tried getting his fingers in enough to pull, but he was already stretched paper thin, any more and he would tear open. Which gave him an idea. He took a knife from the dresser drawer, using his flesh hand he covered the child while his mechanical arm made an incision through his own skin, giving just a bit more wiggle room for the next push. 

 He squeezed Makos hand again as he heaved, overjoyed to feel it sliding further out of him. The premade tear began to rip open the wider the head got. It felt like utter torture as he finally made progress. He couldn’t stop pushing, he’d been at it for so long now, he just wanted it to end.

With a final heave the head pops free, along with the blood built up inside him. In his dizzy state Junkrat falls back against the pillow, not having the energy to sit up, he pushes the baby out one contraction at a time until hes finished.

He lays there, breathing hard, entire body trembling. It’s when he realizes the silence that he’s able to force himself up again, shivering from the cold he scoops the new born into his arms, not breathing, a little blue in the face. He cuts the umbilical cord like he had with the baby’s sister. He slapped the babies butt a few times, bouncing him against his shoulder. His fears began to rise as he looked the baby over again. 

He pressed two fingers down the new borns throat until he heard a small watery cough, followed by the upchucking of fluids and a pitiful whiny little cry. Junkrat gave a weak smile “there it is” his voice was horse and throat sore. 

He laid back again with his son on his chest, admiring the dark hair and yellow eyes, he tried to keep focus but got lost in the unconsciousness that crept up on him.

—-

Everything hurt, everything was sore and Junkrat begged to fall asleep again. But there was a nagging sound keeping him from it, the sounds of crying slowly pulling him awake.

Crying? Right he had a baby… Two babies.. his memory slowly came back to him. He heard footsteps nears the crib.. that’s what caused him to wake in alarm, grabbing the lamp off his side table and chucking it before he even opened his eyes. The glass shattered against the strong back of the intruder.

“Jamie it’s just me” the man said, his deep voice instantly recognizable. Junkrat looked to the side where Mako had been sleeping these few days, empty, he almost couldn’t believe it. "Yer awake!" Junkrat shot up, regreating the sudden movement as he was met with a sore, throbbing body that ached. Roadhog moved in close so Junkrat wouldn't have to move further. "Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there" he aid sincerely, pressing his forehead and nose to Junkrat's, greeting him. Junkrat had tears of joy in his eyes 'yer here now, all that matters!" He closes the space between them with a deep meaningful kiss.


End file.
